


Kitty Love

by Alonelyvoltronfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyvoltronfan/pseuds/Alonelyvoltronfan
Summary: Either you're a human or you're a Neko. Nekos and humans have lived together for years and some even form a tight relationship with one another. Shiro doesn't have anyone, he lives alone until one day a bad storm hits and a Neko with a bad attitude ends up on his couch. Who's the Neko? Will Shiro kick out the poor kitty or will they form something beautiful?





	1. Chapter 1

There were two different races, regular humans and half-human half-cat hybrids called Nekos. Most people have Nekos as companions and you can go to any shelter and adopt one. Nekos look like normal humans the only difference is that they have a tail and cat ears. They are quite adorable and are good company to have. 

 

Shiro didn’t have a Neko companion. It’s not like he didn’t want one it’s just that he hasn’t found the right one yet. Shiro’s been to a few different shelters and he’s seen some good ones but none of them really called out to him. His doctor told him that it would be a good idea to get one because of all the stress and pressure gets put on him. Maybe Shiro should go to a shelter out of town?

* * *

 

Shiro let out a sigh of relief when he parked his car in his garage. He had a long day at work and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. Shiro walked in his house and blinked in surprise. There sitting on his couch was a guy. He was curled up in a small ball , snoozing peacefully, purple tail waving through the air. 

Shiro was at a loss for words, he’s heard stories about stray Nekos appearing in people’s houses and yards. Most people just call the shelters to come and get them. Shiro was debating calling them but the thought went out the window when the guy stretched out onto all four and stuck his ass in the air, letting out a small moan when his back popped. Shiro swallowed hard and continued to stare. The boy’s ears flickered and he cracked one eye open and looked at Shiro.

“Err, hi? What are you doing in my house?” No answer and for a moment Shiro thought that the guy might be deaf. 

“It was raining and your house was the closet one to me.” It had been raining earlier on but the rain had stopped hours ago. 

“Ok? Well could you leave? I had a long day at work and I just want to relax.” The boy blinked slowly at Shiro and made no indication of moving. Shiro just sighed and made his way to his bedroom. He would deal with his new guest after he’s taken a shower and he clears his mind. Shiro made quick work in the shower, not wanting to leave his guest alone. Shiro wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room and was greeted with his guest sitting up on his bed, looking around. 

“Your house is nice.”

“... Thanks? Do you mind? I need to change.” He looked at Shiro up and down, a smile finding its way onto his face.

“Go ahead. I don’t mind.” Shiro let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed some new clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. Shiro changed and went back out with a more clear head. This guy needed to leave but Shiro had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be easy. 

 

“Well it was nice to meet you but you should really get going.” Shiro looked on the bed but it was empty. Shiro suppressed a groan and went looking for the Neko. Shiro found him in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. 

 

“Hey! Get out of there!” The guy jumped and let out a hiss. He had a piece of ham hanging out of his mouth. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, his patience running low. 

 

“Out. Now.” It must have been his tone or it could have been the look on Shiro’s face but the Neko didn’t put up a fight and just bowed his head and made his way out. Shiro went to open the door but stopped when he saw that it had started to rain again. The Neko boy must have noticed it too because when Shiro looked back at him he was staring up at him with big round pleading eyes. Shiro let out another sigh and turned back around, heading over to the couch. 

 

“You’re sleeping out her and I want you out of here by morning.” Shiro flopped onto the couch and suppressed a yelp when the Neko jumped onto the couch beside Shiro and pressed himself up against Shiro’s side. 

 

“So what’s your name?’

“Keith.”

“I’m Shiro.”

 

They sat in silence, watching whatever random show Shiro threw on. Keith started to squirm around and turn over. 

 

“Are you alright?”

“Trying to get comfy.” Keith nudged his head under Shiro’s arm and rested his head in Shiro’s lap. Shiro felt his heart hammering in his chest. Keith’s tail waved lazily through the air and Shiro resisted the urge to pet him. Finally having some peace and quiet Shrio looked over his new house guest. 

His tail and ears were a light purple and he had a mop of black hair on top of his head. He was lean from what Shiro could tell but it was hard to get a good look from the clothes he was wearing. Shiro remembered Keith on all fours and couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his face. Keith was cute but no matter how cute he was he still kinda broke into Shiro’s house. 

 

A purr began sounding from keith and Shiro glanced down at him and saw that he had dozed off. Shiro had no idea what possessed him to do this but next thing he knew he was lifting his hand and brought it to Keith’s head. He was about to started petting him but was stopped when said head jerked up and Shiro was promptly bitten. It didn’t really hurt him but it did startle him. A yelp was pulled from Shiro and he jerked his hand back. 

 

“What the hell?!” 

“No touchy.” Shiro was holding his hand and pouted down at Keith. 

 

“I was just wanted to feel how soft your ears where.” Keith shook his head and leaned back into Shiro’s lap. 

“At least buy a guy dinner first.” Shiro ignored that comment and went back to watching tv. At least his day got slightly more interesting. 

* * *

  
  


When it got later Shiro made them dinner, pasta with giant meatballs. Keith seemed to really enjoyed it and got seconds and even thirds. It was like he hadn’t had a decent meal in a while and that thought had Shiro’s chest feeling tight. They ate in silence, Keith too busy with his food and Shiro too busy staring at him. They cleaned up and Shiro gave Keith a blanket and a couple of pillows. 

“Goodnight Keith.” Shiro made his way to his room and let out a sigh once the door was closed.

“Well today has been an eventful day.”

* * *

 

 _Shiro was having a good dream, a really good dream. He was behind someone, balls deep in them. Their soft warm insides gripping him tightly. Soft moans left the other person and their cat ears twitched._ **Wait. Cat ears?** _A tail curled itself around Shiro’s wrist and gave it a tug._

_ “Don’t tell me you’re done already.” The person turned around and Shiro came face to face with Keith.  _

* * *

 

Shiro woke with a start, something landing on top of him. Shiro scrambled to turn on the light and let out a breath when he saw that it was just Keith. 

“Keith? What are you doing?”

Keith was a shaking mess curled up on Shiro’s lap under the blanket. Rain was pounding down on the house and flashes of lightning lit up the room.Loud claps on thunder were heard and every time one sounded Keith would jump and try to bury himself deeper into the blankets. 

 

“Are you… Are you afraid of thunderstorms?” Shiro got no answer but he knew he was right when Keith started to shake. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be sleeping alone anymore, Shiro turned off the light and shifted Keith off his lap. 

“You can sleep here tonight. Just don’t hog all the blankets.” Shiro turned to lay on his side and pulled the shaken boy closer until he his back was flush against Shiro’s chest. The shaking seemed to have lessened and Shiro tried to fall back asleep. 

 

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Goodnight Keith.” Keith didn’t reply right away and Shiro thought he had fallen asleep but Keith said something so low that Shiro wondered if he said anything at all. 

“Goodnight Shiro.”    


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro’s nose twitched, a groan left him, trying to cling to the sweet embrace of sleep. Something flicked him on the nose and he attempted to bat it away, his movements slow and drunk like. Shiro cracked an eye open when the flicking continued. Keith was straddling his chest, purple tail waving in front of his face. 

Keith blinked slowly and bent his head down so his face was inches from Shiro’s. It took a moment for Shiro to process everything but when his brain started to work he blushed and pushed Keith off him. Keith grumbled but curled up next to him in a ball. Shiro sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

 

“Good morning Keith.” More grumbles left the Neko. Clearly Keith was not a morning person and Shiro could relate. He wasn't his normal chirpy self until he had his coffee. Shiro sat up and stretched, getting out of bed to check outside. Shiro pulled back the curtain and internally groaned when he saw the storm raging on outside. He turned back to the bed and saw Keith looking at him, a sly smile on his face.

 

Shiro sighed and rubbed his face, “want some breakfast?” Keith sat up and stretched, shirt rising to show Shiro a slime pale stomach. Shiro swallowed thickly and looked up catching Keith’s eyes. Keith had a pleased smile on his face and Shiro averted his eyes, cheeks heating up. 

 

“Come on. Let’s get some food.” Shiro left the room and Keith hopped off the bed, trailing after him. Keith sat at the table and watched Shiro busy himself around the kitchen. 

“What would you like to drink? I got water, milk, juice, or do you want coffee?”

“Got any orange juice?” Shiro poured Keith a glass of orange juice and put on a pot of coffee. 

“Is eggs and bacon ok or do you prefer something else?” Keith’s stomach growled at the thought of real food. 

“That sounds amazing. Thank you.”

 

Keith sat and watched Shiro cook, finding his movements soothing. They ate in comfortable silence. Keith scarfed down his food in a matter of minutes and asked Shiro for more. Shiro had a sinking feeling that Keith hadn’t had a proper meal in a while. Shiro smiled at him and made Keith seconds and even thirds. 

Shiro was pleased to see some color returning to the pale boy. Keith licked his plate clean and let out a burp, sitting back in his seat. 

“That was amazing. Thanks. I don’t remember when I had a nice home cooked meal.” Shiro felt a pang in his chest and he smiled at Keith. 

“Well it looks like it’s going to be storming for a little while longer. You can stay here until it lets up. If you want”

 

Keith’s face lit up and he quickly agreed to it. Shiro got up and cleared the table, pouring himself another cup of coffee. 

“Do you want to shower? No offense but you’re kinda dirty.” Keith looked down at himself and frowned, Shiro was right he was dirty. 

“Yea a shower is much needed.” Shiro gave Keith a towel and directed him to the bathroom. 

“Come find me when you get done. Yell if you need anything.” Shiro left Keith alone and made his way to his office, filling out some forms for work. 

* * *

 

Shiro lost track of time and before he knew it, hours had passed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up, wondering where the Neko was. Keith should have gotten done with his shower by now. 

 

Shiro checked the bathroom but it was empty and so was the living room and kitchen. He went back into the bedroom and saw Keith curled up in the middle of the bed. Keith blinked his eyes open and sat up, much to Shiro’s embarrassment. Keith was stark naked and hard. 

Shiro averted his eyes but not before getting a good look at what Keith had between his legs. 

“There’s some clothes in the dresser if you want to put something on.” Shiro heard the Neko move about and he thought he was getting dressed. He was wrong. Keith pressed himself up against Shiro and rubbed his face into Shiro’s side.

“W-what are you doing?!” Shiro looked down and died a little one the inside. It took every ounce of self control to not pick up the smaller boy and press him up against the nearest wall. 

 

“Keith… Keith please go put some clothes on.”

“Why? Am I distracting you?” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Keith my patience is slipping. Go put something on before I do something we’ll both regret.” Keith’s smile slipped from his face, thinking that he pushed Shiro too far. He mumbled an apology before grabbing some clothes and running off to the bathroom. 

Shiro groaned and flopped onto the bed. He was slipping in and out of consciousness but jerked awake when he heard the floor creak. He looked and saw Keith standing in the doorway. 

 

Keith was slightly bouncing from side to side, “hey um. The storm let up so I’m just gonna go. Thank you for everything.” 

Keith went to leave but Shiro jumped out of the bed and stopped him. 

“Hey wait. You don’t have to leave right now if you don’t want to. You can stay if you want some company.” 

Keith shook his head, “nah. I got some things I wanna do.” Shiro trailed after Keith as he made his way to the front door, Shiro opening it for Keith. “If you ever want some company or whatever you know where I live.” Keith nodded and walked away.

 

Shiro closed the door and went to the couch, sitting on it. “Finally got the house to myself again.” He sat there in silence for a moment before Shiro realized how utterly alone he was. Shiro kinda hoped that Keith would come back to him.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this. I hope you guys are enjoying it and will continue on this journey with me.

Shiro hadn’t seen Keith in a couple of days and he was starting to get worried. It had been raining non-stop and Shiro hoped that the Neko found a safe spot to hold up in. Regardless of the rain Shiro still went out to meet up with a few friends. They had been planning a get together for a while now but the constant rain drowned out any fun. 

A bell dinged as Shiro walked into a diner, immediately seeing his friends in a both towards the back. They yelled their welcomes when they spotted Shiro walking towards them. 

“Shiro! Good to see you buddy.” Lance scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Shiro slid into the booth and greeted Pidge and Hunk. Pidge was a human while Hunk and Lance were Nekos. They all met in school and immediately clicked. Been best friends ever since. 

 

“So Shiro what’s been going on? We haven’t talked much recently.” Shiro launched into a work related story and Lance talked about his family and all that drama. Hunk was telling them about a tech repair shop Pidge and him opened up. They just sat and talked and talked for hours playing catch up. 

“Shiro my buddy tell us, is there a special someone in your life?” An image of Keith popped into Shiro’s head and a blush appeared on his cheeks. 

“There is! Come on Shirogane, spill.” 

 

They all leaned closer to shiro and he blushed harder.

“His name is Keith. He’s a Neko and…” His friends nodded their heads, begging him to continue. Shiro took a deep breath, these were his friends, he could tell them anything. 

“He’s so fucking beautiful. Like bless his mom and dad because they made a beautiful child. He was testing my self control. I almost picked him up and had my way with him against the wall.” Shiro’s friends let out happy squeals and pulled him into a group hug. 

 

“Has someone finally captured Takashi Shirogane’s attention? Are you going to see him again.” 

Shiro’s smile morphed into a frown, “I don’t know. We left on slightly awkward terms.” Shiro told them about the last time he saw the Neko and they gave him disapproving looks. 

“Shiro! Why didn’t you fuck his brains out? You both clearly wanted it.” Shiro shrugged, “because I don’t want some one time fuck? I want to get to know him first and actually put effort into forming a relationship with other people.” 

 

Lance grinned and threw an arm around Shiro. “Ah~ You’re such a hopeless romantic Takashi. But I understand where you’re coming from.” Lanc picked up his drink and raised it up in a toat. 

“To Shiro! In hopes of getting his heart filled with love and hopefully filling something else up.” Lance shot him a wink and Pidge and Hunk cheered. Shiro sighed and clinkede glasses. Why were his friends like this?” 

* * *

 

Shiro was walking home from dinner when he saw Keith again. The sky decided to give them a small break and the rain stopped, clouds parting to let a beautiful sunset fill the sky. 

Keith was sitting on top of a building, legs swinging over the edge. He was staring at the setting sun, a smile dancing on his lips and the wind ruffling his hair. It was like a scene from a movie. Shiro gathered up all his courage and shouted up at Keith. Keith smirked down at Shiro, tail curling around him. 

 

“Hey hot stuff.” Shiro watched as Keith climbed down and landed beside him. 

“Hey Keith, how have you been?” 

“I’m a homeless person Shiro, how do you think I’ve been?” Shiro mentally slapped himself. Of course that was a stupid question to ask. “Keith… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…” Shiro awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

There was silence for a couple heartbeats before Keith broke out in a grin and started laughing. “I’m just messing with you. I’m doing good.” Shiro nodded, still feeling a tad bit awkward. 

 

Keith glanced awa, cheeks going pink. “Would you like to go on a walk with me? Unless you’re busy or don’t want to.” 

Shiro smiled at the blushing Neko, “I would love to.” 

* * *

 

They went on a stroll through a park, with how late it was getting most people were already home, leaving Keith and Shiro mostly alone. They talked about everything and nothing, their childhoods and past relationships. Before anyone realized it hours had passed and the stars and moon were shining down on them. 

They went to the pier and sat at the end of it, feet hanging off. “This was really fun. We should do it again.” Shiro agreed and looked up at the stars. 

 

“Hey Shiro… About the other day when I was at your house. I just wanna say that I’m sorry.” Shiro looked over to Keith but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“I’m used to paying people back in certain ways. If you know what I mean.” Shiro knew what he meant and sympathized with the Neko. 

 

“Well you don’t have to repay me back that way. Your company is enough.” Keith smiled up at Shiro and Shiro felt his insides flop around. 

“Hey Shiro, if it’s not asking too much, could I stay the night at your place? I really enjoy your company as well.” Shiro did a small happy dance inside his head.

“Sure Keith. Sounds like fun.” Both boys had a blush adorning their cheeks and a smile on their lips. They spent the rest of the night side by side looking up at the stars, enjoying each other's presence.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story ^.^ I plan on uploading a chapter on a weekly basis or even more depending on what kind of mood I'm in and how fast I can type everything up.


End file.
